Excite My Soul
by Ledsy
Summary: and if it were different tvd and to the stefan and damon saviors were the originals
1. Alwards And Forever

[AT Rousseau]

Caroline: What brings you to New Orleans?

Damon: I lived there a long time.

Caroline: Oh yeah? When?

Damon: I feel this is the centuries.

Caroline: I just settle down in the corner. And why did you come back?

Damon: I came to join my brother. I fear that is put back into trouble.

Caroline: Listening to you is a habit with him.

Damon: Let's say it's a complicated boy, cheeky, rebellious and quite temperamental ... You see, you and I do not have the same father. It never bothered me, but my brother always felt apart, and he suffers a lot. In short, their existence is a long journey full of ambush.

Caroline: I imagine you spent your time to solve their problems?

(Damon nods his head smiling)

Caroline: What does he have problems?

Damon: It is absolutely convinced that the people here are conspiring against him.

Caroline: Whaouu! Narcissistic and paranoid! Oh, sorry, I'm sorry. A graduate psychology barmaid, is cliché.

(Elijah reads the nameplate)

Damon: Well, Caroline! I'm looking for someone who could enlighten me on this subject, he works here. Jane daughter. You know where I could find it?

Caroline: Yes, but I know I could help you..


	2. Part 2

[A street in New Orleans.]

(It's just some dark traffic lights can be seen. A female tour guide talking to some tourists.)

Sabine: Welcome to New Orleans, and the Crescent City crown jewel, the French Quarter. Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night. Monsters that feed on human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have a voodoo shop, Jardin Gris. Go ahead, look for a spell.

(Tourists enter the store, while the tour guide stays outside, taking a few steps to a person who is standing near the store.)

Allison: You will continue following me, Damon, or you want to talk?

Damon: I know who I am.

Allison: original vampire is always wears a suit. (Damon smiles.) You and your family are famous among witches, especially with his brother ... back to town.

Damon: Well, Stefan are here because they knew that a witch was conspiring against him. Someone by the name of Nora.

Allison: Well, if he's looking at Nora, is a little late.

Elias: Are you telling me she's dead?

Allison: Come, sister Nora will want to talk to you.

[A quiet street in the French Quarter]

(There are plenty of witches. They stand, kneel and crouch, unfortunately, around the body of his fallen friend, Nora. The body is on the ground, obviously dead, with blood on his neck. There are some flowers and candles to around the corpse. Nora is close to her sister, crying silently. All witches look depressed.)

(Damon and Allison, the Witch guide appears. Damon is truly shocked. They stop a few hundred meters away witches mourning.)

Damon: That's Nora? Murdered in public for all to find ...

Allison: Just people who come here are witches. Now his sister came to take his body. His spirit can not rest until it is properly buried in the cemetery.

Damon: Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with it.

Allison: No. Nora died because he was caught doing magic.

Damon: What do you mean she was caught doing magic?

(A loud hiss can be heard.)

Allison: You want to know who killed Nora? You are about to get their first glimpse of Klaus in action.

Damon: Klaus vampire?

Allison: Things have changed since his family left the city. Klaus changed.

(Vampires approach witches)

Allison: I'm asking you, stay hidden. If Klaus discovers that a witch attracted the original back to the city, my people will be killed.

(Speeds vamp Damon for a place on the balcony, then it is hidden in the shadows.)

Klaus: Well, well, well, what have we here? Nora got to tell you, this street corner is not to reveal the luckiest place for your family tonight. There is not half an hour, we had to teach his sister a little lesson.

Sabrina: We are putting it to rest Klaus. Leave us alone.

Sabrina: I never said you could move the body. In fact, I left here for a reason: to send a message. If someone is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules say that witches can not practice magic in the quarter and even a little birdy told me that Nora was cooking something magically delicious. Oh yeah. While I've got you, quick Q & A. My old friend - the hybrid, Stefan - he just happened to appear out of the blue question, of all people, Nora. Any idea why?

Sabrina: I do not know. Witches do not engage in vampire business.

Klaus: Hmm. That would be stupid, that's for sure. I'll tell you, back to the restaurant, cooking up some of that famous gumbo, and keep the tourists happy. (For vampires) Take the body.

Sabrina: What? No! Stop it! Stop it! Klaus!

Klaus: I'll hold the body of his sister, if perhaps you remember why Stecan are here.

Sabrina: Please Klaus. Your body will not be alone.

Klaus: It's not my problem.

(Klaus and the rest of the vampires walk with the body of Nora. Damon is still standing on the porch, watching them.)


	3. Part 3

(Katherine is in the tub, holding a glass of champagne in one hand and his cell phone in the other)

Katherine: You mean, after all these years, Klaus is still alive?

Damon: Absolutely. And it seems that Stefan ventured into a combat zone. He was not found. The former disciple whom he had taken under his wing is now head of a wild bunch of vampires loose in the city in public and kill witches are subject to his power. Stefan did not realize where he set foot.

Katherine: What did you say? I'm sorry, but I unhooked after "Stefan".

Damon: Katherine ...

Katherine: Our brother, this rubbish, this traitor, this rot has lost all compassion that I could have for him after centuries of strenuous efforts to deprive us, you and all the happiness that does not depend on it.

Damon, remember. "Forever and ever", that is what he promised.

Katherine: Effective immediately, retract.

Damon: Oh, retracted many times over the centuries. However, when our father took us out of town ...

Katherine: I'm old, I'm not senile, okay? I know very well that I take his party, and three years later, he planted a silver dagger in the chest and plunged me into sleep for nineteen years. It's because? Because I had had the audacity to try to live without it to live my own life.

Damon: Enough! We can not leave him. Whatever happens with witches, is serious enough for them to have taken the risk of bringing back a attracted here, and I wonder why.

(Damon hangs up)

[AT Rousseau]

(Damon is on "For Rousseau." Sabrina leaves the restaurant back. She walks over to a small table with candles. A dog barks everywhere. Sabrina began to cry and talk to her late sister.)

Sabrina: You put me in this situation, Nora. Give me strength to continue.

(The door closes. Sabrina turns. Suddenly, two vampires arrive on the sidewalk.)

Sabrina: Doors is not for dogs!

Vampire 1: You practice magic?

Sabrina, raising his voice, I pray for my sister. Since you are here, so it becomes tribute!

Vampire 2: does a story, Sabrina. The hybrid sought Nora and Klaus wants to know why.

Sabrina: It looks like a witch's case. You could have asked himself, but it will be difficult now that he killed.

(An early vampire vampire speed and grabs Sabrina Only he strangely disappears and Sabrina observes the surroundings, scared The second vampire is confused Something falls to the ground ... This is the heart of another vampire. The second begins attacking Sabrina, but before he arrives, he is taken by a shadow. The vampire is thrown against the wall, a dagger in the chest. Damon is on the witch.)

Damon: My name is Damon. We told you about me?

Sabrina nodded: Yes.

Damon: And if you tell me why your family is interested in my brother!

[LAFAYETTE CEMETERY]

(Sabrina and Damon go to the cemetery. Sabrina opens the door creaking and enter the holy place. Damon stops in front of the entrance. Sabrina turns around.)

Sabrina: It is a sacred place. Vampires must be invited to enter. But since I have no choice ... Follow me!

(Damon can now enter the cemetery.)

Sabrina: We can speak freely here.

Damon: So go ahead, I'm listening. What does your sister to Stefan?

Sabrina: Oh! It is not obvious? Vampires problem for us. We need a hand. Marcel has an army and despite our best efforts, we had no way to stop it, until my sister Jane-Anne falls into a werewolf who was passing in the Old Square: a young woman who had just Virginia. It is closely linked to his family.

Damon: What do you mean linked?

Sabrina: Apparently, your brother and have spent some time together. Nature has done its job and now she has a son. The fetus is none other than the son of his younger brother. Their progeny.

Damon: That's impossible.

Sabrina: Nothing is impossible! Even least when it comes to it. Everything is explained. People call the hybrid, right?

(She raises her voice and turned his head.)

Sabrina: Bring it!

(Three witches arrive in formation next to Elena. Damon looks forward while Elena seems a little confused and very angry.)

Elena: You are who you are?

Damon: Leave us a moment, please!

(Damon and Elena are inside a cave lit by candles in many walls around them.)

Damon: So they're holding you against your will?

Elena: They first attracted me in the bayou. Then he kidnapped me. They did tests. Lots of things witches. I still do not understand how this can be possible. Vampires are not living beings. They can not have children.

Damon: Let me tell you the story of my brother, you will understand better. Do you mind?

(Damon tries to put her hand on Elena temple, but she refused.)

Elena: What did you do?

Damon: Fear not. If you open your mind to me, I'll show you.

(Elena allow Damon to show you they close their eyes.)

Damon: First, our family was human. Thousands of years ago this ...

(FLASHBACK)

Katherine Come. Our brother are still struggling.

Damon, narration: Even if our mother brought the forces of evil, we were at the bottom ... that a family of single people trying to survive in these hostile times. And somehow we live happy.

(Today)

Damon: Until one night, our youngest brother be killed with the dreaded insatiable enemy our village ...

(FLASHBACK)

(Stefan returned to the house, carrying the body of Alex.)

Stefan: Mother!

(Today)

Damon: ... The men who have turned into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated.

(FLASHBACK)

(Stefan is close to the corpse of his brother, ravaged by pain.)

Damon, story: Stefan, more than any of us.

(Today)

Damon: In a desperate effort for us, protect our father, our mother forced to call for their black magic to make us stronger.

(Julian father keeps the arm of a human being and tends to Katherine).

Julian: Drink! Drinks!

(Katherine drinks the blood.)

(Today)

Damon: So they were born the first vampires. But our speed, our strength, our immortality were accompanied by a terrible famine. No one suffered more than Stefan.

(FLASHBACK)

(Stefan attack a human being, feeds, and the person dies.)

(Today)

Damon: When he killed for the first time I realized what it was.

(FLASHBACK)

(Stefan turns into a wolf. He shouts, his bones crack. Julian and Damon veiocorrendo.)

Damon: Stefan!

Stefan: What happened?

(Damon tries to approach his brother's death, but he can not, as he is prevented by his father.)

Julian: No, stop! Take a rest!

Stefan: Father! It hurts!

Julian: It's a beast. An abomination.

(Today)

Damon: It was not just a vampire.

Elena: He was also a werewolf? It is characteristic of our curse. It is active only when the removal of a lifetime.

Damon: It was the result of a youth error by our mother. She had had a secret liaison with a werewolf as you are.

(FLASHBACK)

(Lilly, her mother, is facing a fire, casting a spell.)

Damon voice: Father, that this betrayal was mad with rage, my mother forced him to cast a spell that Stefan becomes more and werewolf, and forbidding him to express his true nature.

(Julian Stefan binds to a wooden cross.)

Julian Damon. Damon. Keep it!

Stefan: My brother! please do not let them hurt me ...

Julian Let's keep. Quickly!

Stefan: Help me!

(Today)

Elena: He was a bastard!

(Damon laughs).

Elene: I present myself. My name is Elena. You should know my name before you tell me your whole life. I know yours. His family is legendary. And his brother is a famous dingo who was my lover overnight. That's all from me.

Damon: His attitude is untenable, however, understand something! Our caçava.Nós father had hunted. For centuries, so finding a happy appearance, which forced us to escape ... even here in New Orleans where he had been so happy. Shortly after, Stefan managed to break the curse that prevented him from becoming the hybrid. Our father was defeated. I thought he would find peace, but it only has fueled their hatred. And I wonder if the baby could allow my brother to find happiness, to escape from your own hell ...


End file.
